


Calling His Bluff

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Drabble, Drabble Request, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Prompt Requested by Anon: “If you use up all the hot water one more time I’m going to ban you to the couch for a month.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling His Bluff

_ _

[Originally posted by whatsecretsdoestheworldhide](http://tmblr.co/ZqBmtwqlC-Q-)

* * *

Some hunts were messier than others. Classic salt and burns were okay. Digging up graves was dirty and hard work but you would always prefer dirt and sore muscles to bodily fluid and open wounds. You’re sure that no hunter would ever disagree with you.

And you didn’t want to seem girly but sometimes killing monsters was gross. Obviously it comes with the territory of being a hunter but that doesn’t mean you would ever be okay with getting blood and other fluids on your clothes and skin, especially your face and hair. And then factor in the places where some monsters live and it’s just enough to kill your sense of smell.

This week’s hunt had been particularly gross. You and the boys had tracked down a shapeshifter who used the sewer to get around. Breathing through your mouth had seemed just as unpleasant as breathing through your nose. And then the three of you caught up to the guy…or girl…it’s always hard to tell who/what they actually are.

You all had your shot at the monster but it was your scuffle with it that had allowed Sam to gank the sonofabitch. It was in the middle of changing forms and every grasp at it came back with the sloughing skin.

The shapeshifter had pinned you down and just as it was wrapping its hands around your throat, Sam stabbed it through the heart from behind with a silver dagger. Unfortunately blood had splurted from the mouth of the monster and sprayed all over your face, and then the thing had collapsed on top of you. Sam pulled the shapeshifter off of you and pulled you to your feet.

“Y/N, are you okay?” he’d asked, looking you over. Now that the monster was dead, Sam had transitioned from hunter mode into boyfriend mode.

Sam and Dean had done their best to clean you up right there in the sewer but you knew that no matter what they did you felt absolutely disgusting and needed a long hot shower.

 

* * *

 

You have no idea how long your shower has lasted, just not long enough. You’ve washed your hair and face twice and you’ve scrubbed your body about three times but you can’t get the memory of the slimy skin slipping through your fingers out of your head.

The water is lukewarm when you’re finally done. Though you’re convinced you’ll shower again before going to bed. You wrap yourself up in a giant warm fluffy towel and make your way to your bedroom.

Sam is unpacking his bag in the bedroom you share. He smiles warmly at you as you lay down on the bed in just the towel. You look up at Sam and he taps you on the nose.

“You look all squeaky clean,” he says. You tease your boyfriend by undoing your towel, setting your naked body on display. “Hmmm,” Sam hums, reaching out to ghost his fingers along your soft skin from your neck to your breast, over your tummy and to your thigh. You wiggle under your lover’s touch. You hope that you don’t have another case for at least a week so that you and Sam can spend some alone time together.

“I’m prepared to get dirty with you,” you wink, fully aware of how cheesy you are. Sam quirks an eyebrow at you and bites his lip. He leans over you and plants a soft lingering kiss on your lips. Sam pulls away too soon.

“I have to shower now,” he laments. You pout, wrapping yourself again in your towel as Sam moves to the door. When he leaves, you don’t get dressed right away. If you play your cards right, you can tempt Sam into having some fun when he gets back.

You drift off to sleep though in the time it takes Sam to return. Your arms are curled around Sam’s pillow because it smells like him. He wakes you up by tickling your foot. You jolt awake.

Sam is in just a towel with his gloriously tan and muscular upper body on display. Sam tugs on your feet so that you lay on your back. He undoes your towel again and with hungry eyes he takes you in as he begins to crawl up your body.

He drops little wet kisses and nips on your body as he positions his body over yours. He rolls his hips against yours and your back arches into him and the hand he has firmly planted on your breast. He bites and sucks on your neck and you tangle your fingers in his damp hair. 

Just as he’s finally about to kiss your lips, he stops. He hovers over your lips and his breath hot on your skin. There’s a wicked twinkle in his hazel eyes, like he’s ready to deny you the pleasure you’re so accustomed to receiving from the gorgeous Winchester. He smirks at you and purses his pink lips into a thin line.

**“If you use up all the hot water one more time, I’m going to ban you to the couch for a month.”**

You’re taken aback by his serious tone. You frown, feeling terrible because you hadn’t thought about using up all of the hot water. You’d just been trying to get clean, but to be fair Sam was part of the reason you’d gotten blood on your face and hair. You’re about to say you’re sorry but you that twinkle in his eyes stops you. You return his smirk.

“No you won’t,” you say, calling his bluff. “You love me, Sam Winchester. And you can’t resist me.” Sam laughs and grinds his hips into you just to prove your point. He claims your mouth with a growl. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a Dean version of this prompt too


End file.
